danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
אנשי התחנה
ימין|ממוזער|250px|עטיפת הסרט אנשי התחנה (באנגלית: The Station Agent) הוא סרט מסוגת קומדיה ודרמה אמריקאי משנת 2003. זהו הסרט הראשון של הבמאי טום מקארתי שכתב גם את התסריט. הסרט זכה בקטגורית בחירת הקהל לדרמה הטובה ביותר בפסטיבל סאנדנס 2003. במרכז העלילה דמותו של פינבר (פין) מקברייד (פיטר דינקלג'), גבר בן שלושים שגובהו לא עולה על מטר שלושים, שתחביבו העיקרי הוא רכבות. הסרט מתאר את המהפך שעובר פינבר כאשר הוא נאלץ לעבור לגור בתחנת רכבת זנוחה בפרברי ניו ג'רזי, ואת המפגש שלו עם דמויות בודדות נוספות: אוליביה האריס (פטרישיה קלארקסון), אמנית מקומית המצויה במשבר ובחור בשם ג'ו אוראמס (בובי קנאבלי) שהמזנון שלו ממוקם בסמוך לתחנה הישנה. קישורים חיצוניים * אנשי התחנה באתר "סרטי שני ובתי קולנוע לב" * * דירוג: Ratings: 7.7/10 from 48,651 users Metascore: 81/100 Reviews: 269 user | 143 critic | 36 from Metacritic.com * Taglines: Loneliness is much better when you have got someone to share it with (norway DVD release). * הגבלת צפייה :Rated R for language and some drug content העלילה מהויקיפדיה האנגלית פינבר מקברייד, איש שקט, מסוגר, לא נשואה עם גמדות achondroplastic, יש אהבה עמוקה של מסילות ברזל. הוא עובד בחנות תחביב רכבת מודל הובוקן בבעלות סגנונות חבר הנרי הקשישים ובאופן דומה השתקנים שלו. כי הוא מרגיש מנודה על ידי ציבור שנוטה להציג אותו כמוזר בשל גודלו, סנפיר שומר לעצמו. כאשר הנרי מת באופן בלתי צפוי, סנפיר מסופר כי תחביב החנות היא להיות סגורה. עם זאת, הוא גם לומד כי רצונו של הנרי עזב אותו פיסת הרכוש כפרי עם מוסך רכבת נטוש בזה. הוא נע לבניין הישן בתקווה לחיים של בדידות, אבל הוא מוצא את עצמו במהירות בחוסר רצון להיות סבוך בחייהם של שכניו. ג'ו Oramas, אמריקאי קובני, פועלת משאית החטיף בצד דרכו של אביו בזמן שהמבוגר מתאושש ממחלה, ואוליביה האריס היא אמנית המנסה להתמודד עם מותו הפתאומי של בנה הצעיר, שנתיים קודם לכן וההשלכות יש לו על נישואיה לדוד, שממנה הוא מופרד. קליאו הוא נערה אמריקנית אפריקאית צעירה שחולקת אינטרס של סנפיר ברכבות ובסופו של דבר משכנע אותו להרצות בכיתתה עליהם. אמילי היא הספרנית המקומית, אישה צעירה מיואשת לגלות שהיא בהריון על ידי החבר שלה לא יוצלח היטב. ג'ו, ללא לאות אופטימי ופטפטן יתר על המידה, ברגע סדקים דרך המילואים של סנפיר. שתיים מתחילים לקחת כל יום הולך לאורך המסילה, וכאשר אוליביה נותנת סנפיר מצלמת קולנוע כדי לצלם את הרכבות החולפות, ג'ו רודף אותם במשאית שלו בזמן צילומי Fin. לישון ג'ו וסנפיר בבית של אוליביה לאחר שצפה בסרט הזה ולמחרת בבוקר דוד נבוך, בלי הודעה מוקדמת הוא ברך על ידי שניהם.שלוש לזייף ידידות מהוססת שאיימה כאשר אוליביה יורדת לדיכאון עמוק, שנעלם מהעיר. בינתיים, אמילי מבקשת נחמה בסנפיר, שלאט לאט הוא הבין אינטראקציה עם בני אדם אחרים לא יכול להיות לא נעימות, כמו שהוא חשב. סנפיר מנסה להגן על אמילי מהחבר שלה בבר, אבל הוא דוחף את סנפיר בצד, גורם לפין ליפקע בחזרה להתנהגות אנטי חברתית שלו. אמילי מאוחר יותר מגיעה להתנצל ומבלה את הלילה עם סנפיר. קליאו שואל Fin אם אוליביה חוזרת, שאליו הוא משיב שהוא לא יודע. הוא מחליט לפקוח עין על ביתה של אוליביה, אבל כאשר הוא מבחין לחימתה בטלפון עם דוד והוא עולה על המרפסת, אוליביה אומרת לו בכעס לעזוב. סנפיר מבלה את הלילה בשתייה ו, מתמוטט על המסלול, הוא עבר על ידי רכבת, שלא נפגעה, אך לשעון הכיס שלו. כאילו מרגיש מבורך על ידי המתנה של חייו (ואופן סמלי על שעונו מקבל נהרס בתאונת הרכבת), סנפיר ניגש לביתו של אוליביה, רק כדי לגלות שהיא ניסתה להתאבד. אוליביה מגלה כי דוד הוא שיש עוד תינוק עם אישה אחרת. הסנפיר דואג הבית של אוליביה בזמן שהיא recuperates בבית החולים. הסנפיר מרים את האומץ לדבר עם ילדים בבית ספר על רכבות. יש הסצנה האחרונה אוליביה, ג'ו, וסנפיר שיתוף ארוחה בביתה של אוליביה, סגירת הסרט עם שיחת החולין שלהם ופיוס. ההפקה על פי הפרשנות של התסריטאי / במאי תומאס מקארתי על שחרור DVD של הסרט, הוא נורה בתקציב שרוך נעל בכמות מוגבלת של זמן. מקומות המשמשים כלולים אגם Hopatcong, דובר, מהיברניה, רוקאווי Township, רוקאווי בורו, הובוקן, ניו ג'רזי ניופאונדלנד וOak Ridge ניו ג'רזי ואקס קאונטי, פנסילבניה.תחנת הרכבת הנטושה ממוקמת בניופאונדלנד, ניו ג'רזי, בניו יורק הפעילה, Susquehanna ומערבי רכבת. הסרט הוקרן בבכורה בפסטיבל הסרטים סאנדנס והוצג בטורונטו פסטיבל הסרטים הבינלאומי וסן סבסטיאן פסטיבל הסרטים לפני שנכנס למהדורה מוגבלת בארה"ב ב -3 באוקטובר, 2003. משחק על שלושה מסכים, זה הגעיל $ 57,785 בסוף השבוע הראשון שלו. הסרט זיכה את סופו של דבר $ 8,679,814 מתוכם $ 5,739,376 היו מארה"ב. בקורת הסרט קיבל תגובות חיוביות מאוד ממבקרים. אלביס מיטשל של הניו יורק טיימס ציין, "יש טום מקארתי הערכה כזו לשקט שהוא תופס את אותו המרחב כדמות בסרט הזה, לקחת עדין, מתחשב ולעתים קרובות מצחיק על בדידות... זה הסוג של סרט מעורר תיאבון אתה רוצה לחלוק עם אחרים. " רוג'ר אברט של שיקגו סאן טיימס אמר, " הוא קומדיה, אבל זה גם עצוב, ולבסוף זה פשוט סיפור על מנסה להבין את מה שאתה אוהב לעשות ולאחר מכן מנסה להבין איך לעשות את זה ... זה הקלה גדולה... שסוכן התחנה הוא לא אחד מאותם סרטים שבהם הבעיה היא שהדמויות לא ישנו אחד עם השני והפתרון הוא שהם עושים. זה יותר על פחדים שלא מומשו העצומיםומכעיס את הפעימות שמתחת למשטחים של חייהם. "3 Ruthe שטיין של סן פרנסיסקו כרוניקל כינה אותו ", כפי שנוגע ללב ומקורי סרט כפי שאתה צפוי לראות השנה" ו "סרט ראשון להפליא מובטח." פיטר טרוורס של הרולינג סטון אמר, "יש לי טום מקארתי מתנה לניואנסים מצחיקים ונוגעים ללב... שלושה השחקנים לא יכולים להיות טובים יותר. רגשות ענק הם ארוזים בתוך הסרט הקטן, השביר הזה. זה משהו מיוחד". ג'יימס כריסטופר של טיימס צוין, "הברק של ביצועיו של פיטר דינלקייג כמתבודד ברזל הוא שהוא לא ממש מת. ובכל זאת יש משהו עמוק המשפיע על הסטואיות והחשד שלו כי אין לו מה לעשות עם ממתיקים מלאכותיים, רגש דיסני, או מסיבת השידורים פוליטיים מטעם גמדים. דינלקייג פשוט מסתדר עם ביצועים שלו כמו שחקן שלא יכול להבין למה שיש לו את התפקיד הראשי. זה המתח הזה בין הסרט ורומיאו מוכן שעושה סוכן תחנת שעון כזה מהפנט. " יש סרט דירוג מבקר של 95% ודירוג קהל של 90% בעגבניות רקובות. קטגוריה:ארצות הברית - סרטים קטגוריה:סרטי קומדיה ודרמה